Airport
Each City in the game has an Airport. Going to the Airport takes 2 hours, and allows travel to all other cities in the current Theatre of Operations. Definition The Airport is a location that exists in each and every City in the game. This is where Max should go when he wants to travel between cities. The option to go to the Airport exists in each city - it is the first option on the City's Locations List. Selecting this option causes two hours to pass, and will open up the Travel Map screen so that you can choose a destination. Note that pressing "ESC" while in the City Locations menu will also send Max to the Airport. Travel Map Screen an Theatre of Operations.]]This is the screen that allows Max to travel to another City. The Travel Map screen shows a map of the current Theatre of Operations. Max's current location is shown on the map, marked in grey letters. A list of all existing Cities in the current Theatre is shown on the right side of the screen. Use the arrow keys to browse between the possible destination. The location of the currently-highlighted City appears on the map, marked in white letters. Press the "ENTER" key to select a destination. An animation showing a plane flying from the origin to the destination will be shown. At the end of the journey, the game clock will move forward a certain number of hours, based on the distance traveled. The Travel Map screen also has the option to Check Data, as many other screens do. This is the last option on the Cities list. Pressing "ESC" without selecting a destination will put Max back in the City Locations screen, effectively canceling travel. Note that coming back from the Airport does not waste any time - but remember that going TO the airport does still cost 2 hours, so don't go there unless you're sure you want to travel! Travel Times Traveling between cities takes a defined number of hours based on the distance between the two cities as shown on the map. It does not correlate to actual flight times between cities in the real world. For example, flying from London to Washington usually takes around 4 hours or less, depending on the current Theatre of Operations - in the real world it can take 12 hours! You can eyeball the amount of time it'll take to reach your destination, by comparing it to the size of the screen. Crossing the entire screen would take 12 hours of game time, so if two cities are half-a-screen apart, the journey will take 6 hours. Alternately, you can check out the appropriate Theatre of Operations page on this Wiki - each page lists the accurate travel times between each pair of cities. Always remember that the journey to the Airport costs an extra 2 hours. However, returning from the Airport (whether after disembarking from the plane or just canceling the journey altogether) does not cost any time. Airport Surveillance :See also: Visit with another agent in Athens.]]Air travel is the only method of inter-city travel in Covert Action, and Max is not the only one that uses it: Whenever a Participant in the plot needs to Visit another Participant, usually for the purpose of delivering Items important to the mission, they will go to the Airport and take a plane to the City where the other agent resides. This is important, because the CIA has agents watching each and every Airport in the Theatre of Operations. If Max has already acquired a Facial Photograph of the agent who's now going to the Airport, CIA Airport Surveillance teams will identify the agent and will send you a Bulletin, which reveals that the agent has taken a flight, as well as the destination of that flight. This can help you locate the person who was Visited - they'll be hiding in the city the agent flew to! Note that the only exception is if the two agents live in the same City. In this case, no travel is required, preventing the CIA from knowing the agent has moved at all.